fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Neo Sailor Moon Solar Crystal Eclipse Imperialistic Extraterrestrial, Spiritual, Supernatural
Kingdom Neo Sailor Moon Solar Crystal Eclipse Imperialistic Extraterrestrial, Spiritual, Supernatural & Cybernetic Grand Revolutionary DxD Millennium Seed Online Genesis Trinity Prime: Rise of The True Successors & Strongest Warriors in All of Existence This is a complete deconstruction and reconstruction of Sailor Moon with major changes including excessive violence and vulgar humor. Shinji Ikari is a devil and a member of The King ranked Belial clan Shinji will inherit infinite vast power since Yui is an Immortal one and their queen, Also King Haiku is his father. there is a pairing of Shinji x Gabriel x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem This is a multi-crossover story. Shinji will not only get The Divine Dividing, but also The 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. He will able to use all 10 swords. The 10 Commandments will evolve into the Yin & Yang 10 Commandments Sword. *''Balance Breaker: Yin & Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Revolutionary Genesis '' *''Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive: Yin & Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Revolutionary Genesis: The Supreme King's Ultimate Sword and Shield of Divine Punishment'' Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. They were the ones who adopted Shinji after Gendo abandoned him and trained him to harness his full potential. The 10 Commandments Sword is a high tier longinus containing the spirit of The strongest & most powerful dragon in existence, even rivaling the might of King Haiku. King Midas. King Midas is called The King of Yin & Yang, The King of Light & Darkness, Guardian of Balance, Master of Twilight, Herald of Creation & Destruction, The King of Destiny, The Dragon God of Divine Justice & Grand Providence, Dragon God of Heavenly and Demonic Punishment, Creator of The True Ultimate Keyblades: The Divine Heaven & Infernal Hell Keyblades. Symbiosis Neo Sailor Soldiers & Maximus Generals Main Members *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon & Bolshack Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Selena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Sun & Eclipse Storm Blade Maximus'' *''Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercxury & Blizzard Storm Maxmius'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tidal Rush Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Blade Maximus'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Dark Blitz Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Black Hole Maximus'' *''Suguha Kirigaya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Holy Charge Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Blade Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Impact Storm Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Heaven Chain Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda & Galaxy Blitz Maximus'' *''Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Cluster & Phantom Star Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tsunami Pulse Maximus'' *''Rachel Astaria / Neo Sailor Red Giant & Explosion Storm Maximus'' *''Satelllizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Gear Maximus'' Digi Destined / Fusion Generals Original Digi Destined / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichiouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Daigo Nishijima & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Revolutionary Dragon Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Temporal Grand Blaze Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Imperialistic Dragon King Grand Heavenly Asura God Emperor Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor Grand Mobius Transcendent Supreme Millennium Victory Awakened Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Maki Himekawa & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Temporal Blaze Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Temporal Grand Blaze Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Transcendent Millennium Victory Awakened Mode, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Infinite True Dragon King Grand Mobius Transcendent Supreme Millennium Victory Awakened Ouryuken '' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kssmori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Autobots Prime / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Five Ships Alliance Gundam Pilots Angels God *''Shinji Ikari / Emmauel'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Garbiel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Ramiel'' *''Sariel'' *''Rachiel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Satans *''Sizrechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities / Supernatural Factions Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Immortal Ones High Queen *''Yui Ikari'' Grand Council Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Isshin Kurosaki'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaiya'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Ruiruka Tenzin Hinamoto Kasumioji'' *''Asama Nikogami Suzuki Mitsubishi'' *''Miyako Tsukabishi Kenjima Jinrikisha'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' *''Miles Tails Prower'' *''Knuckles The Echidna'' *''Amy Rose'' *''Cream The Rabbit'' **''Cheese The Chao'' *''Big The Cat'' *''Shadow The Hedgehog'' *''Rouge The Bat'' *''E-123 Omega'' *''Vector The Crocodile'' *''Espio The Chameleon'' *''Charmy Bee'' *''Jet The Hawk'' *''Wave The Swallow'' *''Storm The Albatross'' *''Silver The Hedgehog'' *''Blaze The Cat'' *''Sticks The Feral Badger'' Justice League *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Zero'' *''Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Ryujin'' *''Black Canary'' *''Cyborg'' *''Shazam'' *''Aquaman'' *''Mera'' *''Zantanna Zatara'' Avengers *''Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Holy Knights Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Sora'' *''Master Riku'' Worlds Notes *There are upgrades to The Sailor Soldier Uniform including new levels of power like The Valkyrie level Sailor Soldier, The Campione level Sailor Soldier, and The most Powerful level in existence: The Supreme Entity level Sailor Soldiers. *The Soul Reaper Captains are Super Powerful / Slightly Over Powerful in this story. They have the strength to riavl The Espadas and The Strem Ritters. *The Moon Kingdom has been revived, but is evoled into a decomcratic nation and all its traditions and policies have been removed. *Naruto wields 3 Zampakuto: Amateasu, Susanoo & Tsukuyomi. *The Soul Society willbe involved with The Supernatural World. They willalos bet up to date with The World of The Living. *Amaterasu, Susanoo & Tsukuyomi are all female Zampakuto spirits.Their power rivals Ryujin Jakka & Zangetsu. *Naruto has adifferent when he entered The Soul Society. He is calm, humble, polite, strong, brave, fearless, super-intelligent and a true leader and warrior. *Shinji unlocked The Divine Dividing i its Final Form. Because of his vast power and the blood of the Immortal Ones flow through his veins. Shinji can use The Juggernaut Drive and Juggernaut Overdrive. *Shinji alo created a new drive called ''Twlight Juggernaut Drive '' *Naruto is apired with Yoruichi Shihoin, Kukaku Shiba, Lisa Yadomaru, Sui Feng & Rangiku Matsumoto. Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions